Project Firewalker: Prothean Site
This assignment is unlocked by completing the Project Firewalker: Volcano Station assignment. Acquisition This mission is acquired after the mission on Karumto. A new entry in the journal indicates Shepard should head to Kopis (Hoplos system, Hades Nexus cluster) to start the assignment. On the galaxy map this assignment is labeled as Firewalker: Prothean Ruin. Scanning the planet reveals an anomaly, returning no signal. These mission notes are displayed after scanning the planet: Walkthrough Bring Down the Barrier The mission begins with the squad in the Hammerhead. The Hammerhead's onboard VI explains that the kinetic barrier protecting the dig site is too powerful for conventional weapons to penetrate. The barrier must be brought down by destroying the generators that power it. Just follow the power lines to find them. Watch out because Rocket Drones will pop up all over the place in this mission. Just avoid damage and if need be then retreat and recover before charging back in. Also don’t run into the barrier, it causes damage. There are multiple eezo deposits. One on the ground floor, one on a cliff opposite the ground level generator, one near a generator on the highest point, on a narrow cliff outside of its protective rock formation, one on the cliff above the ground level generator, and one on the highest level. Going on Foot Once the last generator is destroyed, the barrier falls, the enemies stop coming, and it allows the squad to leave the Hammerhead and move inside the ruins on foot. Once inside the first room you see bodies, Blue Suns mercs, and a datapad on a bloody table, see below. Continue deeper into the site until you reach a journal, see below. A dead merc nearby is willing to part with 3750 credits and another eezo container, 250. Continue until you reach a terminal, biotic damage upgrade, and another journal, see below. Hack the computer console to get access to the relic. It is similar to the one encountered on Eletania. Near the entrance is a dead body with the last datapad, see below. Examine the relic and it will glow green then shrink to a more manageable size. The relic can be found on the table in Shepard’s cabin on the Normandy SR-2. Logs A recording from Dr. Cayce next to a few Blue Suns corpses: Another datapad with a recording from Dr. Cayce: Enemies *Geth Rocket Drones Mission Summary Dr. Cayce's research station found. Prothean artifact recovered. *Experience reward: 125 (156) *Credits: 7,500 **Cerberus Funding: 3,750 **Credits Found: 3,750 *Minerals: **Element Zero: 1500 *Upgrades: **Biotic Damage (Hyper-Amp) Trivia *The title of the journal entry changes to "Project Firewalker: Prothean Ruins" upon landing on Kopis. *The Prothean artifact itself is most likely a reference to the alien artifact from the novel and film Sphere. It appears as a large, self-floating sphere with a reflective, water-like surface which, eerily, like the artifact from the film, reflects everything in the room except for the characters themselves. *One of the researchers is Dr. Robert O'Loy, whose datapad entry at the Prothean site mentions his wife, Helen. "Helen O'Loy" is the title of a science fiction short story by Lester Del Rey from 1938. Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Assignments